


WAKE UP

by Zeyra



Series: Wake up [1]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Happy Ending, Horror, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, car crash, dream - Freeform, i guess, idk how to tag this really, post-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Dan is living a normal life with his boyfriend Phil. They're youtubers, and have a show on the radio, everything is going well... Well except for those weird papers that keep appearing everywhere, telling him to wake up.





	WAKE UP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi phans ! So I wrote this a while ago and published it somewhere else. Since people liked it, I decided to post it on here, coz this account has only one other story and it's sad XD 
> 
> Enjoy ! Don't forget to leave kudos and to comment if you liked it !

Dan was on the phone with Phil when it first happened.

'Wake up' read the paper that was lying on the table in big, black letters. 

And as if it wasn't terrifying enough, it took a few seconds to Dan to realize it was his own handwriting.

 

“Hey Phil, did you let something on the table when you left ?”

“Uh ? No I didn't dear. By the way what kind of cereals do you want ?”

Dan blinked, and the paper was gone. He must have been dreaming or something. 

And a few days later, it happened again.

He woke up, and on his nightstand was another paper.

'Wake up' it read again. The black letters were still in his handwriting, but it looked like he wrote it in a rush.

He wanted to take the paper, and show it to Phil, but then the other man woke up and they went downstairs to eat breakfast. When Dan came back to the paper, it wasn't there.

 

He found the third paper after coming out of a shower.

It was a post it on the mirror.

'You are just dreaming.'

Dan shook his head. What the fuck ? 

“Phil !” He called.

“Yes bear ?”

“Why the fuck are you pranking me like that ? It's not even funny !”

“I'm not pranking you, what are you talking about !” Phil called back. 

Dan shrugged and thought nothing more of it. If Phil wanted to deny his own pranks, it was his problem. 

They were having pizza while watching Sherlock, when he spotted another post it right next to his pizza box. 

'Isn't watching the same episode over and over again boring ?'

Dan stared at it, wide eyed. 

What the hell ? This was the first time he ever saw that episode !

He turned to Phil to ask him about the post it, but his raven haired boyfriend was sleeping. Dan then turned back to the post it... To find it gone.

Was he hallucinating ?

 

“Phil. I think there is something wrong with me.”

They were cuddling on Phil's bed in the morning, and the sun was warming their skin and brightening the already beautiful room. 

“Nothing is wrong with you bear. You are perfect. And I love you.”

Phil kissed his cheek and Dan closed his eyes and turned so he was laying on his back, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was content, and everything was fine.

He opened his eyes.

The ceiling was covered in post-its, and all of them read : 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP'

 

He jumped and ran out of the room, and then out of the flat until he was outside.

He looked at the sky. The moon stared back.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

'How did you get here ?'

The post-it was on the fridge. Dan decided to answer the question, even if it was a really stupid one, because he knew how he got here, he... He must have.. He...

“How did I get here !? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING !!!” He screamed, and suddently the room was dark and he could not see anything anymore.

“PHIL ! PHIL HELP ME !” His voice was breaking with pure terror. 

Only the silence answered.

“PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL !” He screamed one more time, at the top of his lungs and falling on the ground...

The ground was wet. He screamed again, his throat raw from the previous screams. 

He opened his eyes that he hadn't noticed had closed, and he was on a road, at night, on his hands and knees. It was raining and his clothes were already soaked.

 

There was a post-it on the ground between his hands. 

'You are in a coma.'

He shook his head, closing his eyes. 

When he opened them the post-it read something else.

'WAKE UP'

He no longer had blood in his veins. Only pure terror.

“NO !” He shouted.

He jumped and ran away from the post-it, only to be faced by a wrecked car. 

It was upside down and a puddle of blood was slowly growing next to the driver's side.

Dan ran towards it and forced the door open, only to scream in horror.

It was Phil. 

He looked around him, hoping to see someone, anyone, that he could get help from. 

There was no one, they were in the middle of nowhere.

“HELP !” He screamed anyway, kneeling next to Phil and watching the blood stain on his shirt grow larger and larger. 

He looked up at Phil's face, and there was a post-it on his forehead.

'THIS IS NOT PHIL!'

“OF COURSE IT FUCKING IS !” He screamed, his voice raw. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the rain.

He wiped them and grabbed the post-it, looking at it again.

'THIS IS YOU !' 

He looked up at Phil, only to find his own body.

In front of him was Dan, bleeding out to death. He was watching himself die. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ! I WANT TO WAKE UP ! LET ME WAKE UP !”

The road was now covered in post-its, everything but the car and his dying body was covered in paper, and all the words were screaming at him.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP THIS IS A DREAM WAKE UP !”

But Dan didn't know how to wake up.

He hugged his chest and started sobbing heavily. 

“Phil... Phil... Help me Phil... Oh my god help me.” He choked out as his knees were getting soaked in his own blood.

 

He reached to his dying self, but he suddently felt so weak, and his hand fell in his blood. 

That's when he saw it. 

A small yellow ball of paper in his other self's hand. 

He took it with his shaky hands and opened it. 

“Wake up, Dan” It read, in light blue ink, and Phil's handwriting.

Blackness enveloped him.

 

“Dan ?”

Phil ?

“Dan, they say you are waking up... Please... Please wake up for real this time.” Phil sounded so broken, so sad and exhausted. So worried. 

Dan tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy. 

He felt a hand grab his, and he knew that hand by heart. 

He focused on all the strength he had, and squeezed Phil's hand.

“Dan ? Dan ! NURSE !”

The sounds all blurred together and became a chaotic mix of people talking and devices beeping and someone took his hand again, and this time he squeezed it harder.

The noises grew stronger and even more chaotic, and then everything was quiet again. 

“Dan” Whispered Phil.

“Dan, bear, open your eyes.”

And Dan did. 

At first he was blinded by the light and he shut his eyes instantly, but then he opened them again and he could see Phil. 

Phil's face was wet with tears, and he was smiling like this was the best day of his life.

“Oh my god Dan, Dan you're alive. You're alive !” 

“Phi-” Dan croaked. But his mouth was too dry and it hurt just to open his mouth.

The raven haired man frowned at him and then told him to wait. Two minutes later he was back with a a plastic glass of water, and his face grew even brighter when he saw that a very awake Dan was waiting for him.

“You're really awake”

Dan nodded. 

Phil was not a part of the dream, he realized slowly. Phil was real.

That caused the biggest smile to grow on his face.

Phil smiled back and handed him the glass of water.

Dan drank it.

“Hey, the doctor said to drink it slowly !” Giggled Phil, stopping him and putting the glass away.

Dan tried to get it, but he quickly gave up, focusing on Phil's amazing face instead.

“You're real.”

Phil smiled, confused.

“Of course I'm real bear !”

Dan lifted in weak hands and grabbed Phil's collar, bring his face close enough to kiss him.

But Phil didn't kiss back. 

Confused, Dan pulled away, to come face to face with a very surprised and confused raven haired man. 

“Dan ? What was that ?” Asked Phil cautiously. 

“A kiss” Replied Dan, just as confused as Phil was.

“Yes it was a kiss... Why did you kiss me Dan ? Do you hm... Know my name ?”

“Yes, it's Phil.”

“What's our job ?”

“We do videos on youtube and have a show on bbcRadio1.”

“And hm... What are we ?”

“Boyfriends.”

Phil choked. Dan's eyes widened. 

“Was that just part of my dream ?” He asked, and he hated the way his voice broke.

“What do you mean your dream ? What dream ?”

“The one I just woke up from. I was dreaming and it was just, our normal life, but you were my boyfriend, and then there was post-its everywhere telling me to wake up, and then you were dying in a car, but then it was me dying and I couldn't wake up and then-” Dan couldn't breathe anymore. It had been so terrifying.

“Ssshh... Dan, calm down. It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay.”

Dan started crying.

“Bear why are you crying ?” Asked Phil softly, stroking his hair with one hand, and holding Dan's hand with the other.

Dan looked away. He couldn't tell that to his best friend. He did'nt remember how he got there, if it was really a car crash or not, but he knew now that Phil was not his boyfriend, and that was just his lovesick mind that made him believe otherwise in his dream.

“Is it because we're not really together ?”

Dan nodded weakly, still refusing to look Phil in the eye. 

The other man put a hand under his chin and turned his head so he could face him.

“Well that can be easily changed, bear.” Smiled Phil softly before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be a real shame is it was another dream, right ? 
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> It's another dream. But you can choose to believe that it's the happy end. I will post a sequel that has a sad ending, keep an eye out if you want to read it.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, yada yada, it's very important for me to get feedback. It helps me grow as a writer. :D Have a good day !


End file.
